1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to analyte detecting devices, and more specifically, coatings for improving glucose measurement.
2. Background Art
Test strips are known in the medical health-care products industry for analyzing analyte levels such as but not limited to, glucose levels in blood. For this type of analysis, a drop of blood is typically obtained by making a small incision in the fingertip, creating a small wound, which generates a small blood droplet on the surface of the skin. A test strip is brought by the user to the blood droplet at the wound and engaged in a manner to bring blood to an analysis site on the test strip. The test strip is then coupled to a metering device which typically uses an electrochemical technique to determine the amount of glucose in the blood.
Early methods of using test strips required a relatively substantial volume of blood to obtain an accurate glucose measurement. This large blood requirement made the monitoring experience a painful one for the user since the user may need to lance deeper than comfortable to obtain sufficient blood generation. Alternatively, if insufficient blood is spontaneously generated, the user may need to “milk” the wound to squeeze enough blood to the skin surface. Neither method is desirable as they take additional user effort and may be painful. The discomfort and inconvenience associated with such lancing events may deter a user from testing their blood glucose levels in a rigorous manner sufficient to control their diabetes.
A further impediment to patient compliance is the amount of time that it takes for a glucose measurement to be completed. Known devices can take a substantial amount of time to arrive at a glucose level. The more time it takes to arrive at a measurement, the less the likely that the user will stay with their testing regime.
Accordingly, improved test strips are desired to increase user compliance and reduce the hurdles associated with analyte measurement.